Kurama's Interference
by Liz010
Summary: Due to the young Uzumaki boy almost dying, the kyuubi decides to merge with the boy to make sure he will live on. This, of course, comes with a sacrifice. What you may ask? His manhood of course! Strong!Fem!Naru (maybe godlike) Good!Kyuubi Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

**A/N For the readers of my other fic 'Miyako'…. I am the most awesome person ever and I am already have a writer's block. I know right? But whatever, I came up with this new fic idea involving out little Naru-chan (That sounds way to adorable) and I have no clue how this is going to end up… but yeah, enjoy!**

**Summary: Due to the young Uzumaki boy almost dying, the kyuubi decides to merge with the boy to make sure he will live on. This, of course, comes with a sacrifice. What you may ask? His manhood of course! Strong!Fem!Naru (maybe godlike) Good!Kyuubi Pairings undecided**

Chapter 1. Secrets Revealed

Song: VIXX – Hyde English lyrics slightly changed

* * *

A kid around the age of 6 could be seen running away from a big mob of people screaming things like 'Demon!' and 'Die!'.

Said 'demon' was a blonde haired boy with 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks and beautiful blue eyes that even beat the brightness of the sky. He wore a baggy white t-shirt and an blinding shade of orange pants with a pair of goggles on top of his head.

Today was his birthday which was supposed to be a happy day for any child, but this child was an exception. He was always being hunted down by angry villagers for something he had no control over.

Currently he was gifted with an awful pair of ANBU guards who did not give a shit about his current position of being hunted down. Instead, they were betting when he would get caught and killed.

The boy, who was still running away from the mob, took a turn into an alleyway, a choice he would forever remember.

* * *

_I'm not a bad person I won't harm you_

_Don't give me those scared eyes_

_There is a different person that's not me inside of me_

_There's no way I did those things_

_Just can't control_

_Just can't control_

_Just can't control_

_Just can't control_

* * *

Naruto 1st person P.O.V

Panting, I turned away from the wall that was too high to jump over. Facing the angry mob my eyes widened seeing their weapons from a better view now. They had abandoned their normal 'weapons' of brooms, pots and outrageous big spoons for the real deal. They had kunai, shuriken and even swords going from a simple tanto to a ninjato.

Where did they get those things!?

I took a step back in fear but as soon as my back slammed into the wall I knew that I was trapped

Fuck.

One male stepped forward, probably the leader. He had a mix of a snarl and smirk on his face.

"Well, what do we have here, not so tough now you _demon_" He said while pretty much spitting out the word demon. I just stood there frozen in place, my eyes wide, somehow hoping I could sink into the wall and disappear.

The man snarled and flung a shuriken into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and tears were already fresh around my eyes.

"Don't you DARE ignore me, you _monster_! Not after what you have done!" He screamed at me while flinging another shuriken into my other shoulder. I cried out in pain again tears falling onto the dirty ground I had collapsed on.

"What have I ever done to you!" I yelled while looking back up at the crowd, knowing they will never really answer my question.

Another shuriken was flung, missing me this time around, while the whole crowd started to yell at me. My question was just like pouring salt in a wound, only making it worse.

Things as 'Drop your henge you _thing_' and 'demon' filled the air yet again.

The crowd seemed to have enough of the waiting and started charging me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

* * *

_Just can't control  
_-_-_-

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

The great kyuubi kitsune, most feared tailed beast all over the ninja world, the most.. okay, let's get to the point.

The kyuubi was just taking a wonderful nap full of destruction and blood, when she, yes she, felt some disturbance around her host. She cracked one eye open and came face to face with a bloodied and battered body of her host lying in front of her cage.

She sprung out of her sleeping position and ran up to the bars keeping the two separated.

"Kit.. Hey Kit can you hear me?" She said

No answer.

She realized that her surroundings were beginning to darken and she started to curse. He was dying.

'Hang in there kit, just for a few more minutes'

The kyuubi started to gather some of her demonic chakra and slowly shrunk down to a human size. After about a minute she was the size of a young woman with long red hair, fox ears and nine fox tails. She slipped through the bars and ran towards her host.

She knelt down next to her host and gathered her chakra in her palms and brought them up to his head. Pushing the chakra into his body, hoping it would work.

The boy his body started to get a reddish hue which slowly developed into a red cloak, surrounding his body.

'You can do it kit, you're almost there'

* * *

_Just can't control  
_-_-_-

* * *

Naruto 1st person P.O.V

I was currently floating through a white and empty space when it suddenly formed into a pale colored meadow. I looked down at my body and saw that it was donned in white clothes.

I looked around and couldn't see anything, the meadow stretched on as far as the eye can see.

"Am I… dead?" I asked to no one in particular, I could hear that my voice was a bit higher pitched.

"No, you aren't" A voice said

Shocked that somebody answered I turned around to be met with the sight with somebody that looked quite familiar.

"Ehm, who are you? And where are we?" I asked, yet again my voice was starting to get higher pitched and more…. Feminine?

"We currently are in a dimension where souls come who are either being resurrected or transferred to the world of the dead" He said

I waited for him to answer my first question.

"Oh of course, who am I? Well can't you recognize your own hokage anymore?" He said.

Gears started to turn in my head.

"Wait a second… You are the fourth?!" I pretty much squeaked out of my excitement.

"But I just realized it now… we look pretty alike" I said while tapping my chin in a thoughtful gesture.

The fourth chuckled and I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Well let's compare our names shall we?" He said "I am Namikaze Minato, husband of Uzumaki Kushina" He said

"I am Uzumaki Na.. ru… to" I trailed off and my eyes widened. I could feel tears falling freely over my face. "Dad"

He smiled at me and walked up to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Hey there son" he said while rubbing circles over my back. I kept crying on his shoulder while he tried to sooth me.

"Dad, I can't believe it's you" I said through my tears. I lifted my head up again to see he was crying to.

"It's a bit unreal for me to, I finally get to see you again. But I guess I will need to call you daughter soon" He said. I looked up at him, confused.

"Daughter?" I asked confused. Clearly I am a man.

He let go of me and went to sit on the ground. He patted the spot beside him. I sat down next to him.

"Let's begin at the day of your birth. We were so happy to have you and Kushina, your mother, was running through our apartment yelling she would be a mom. But anyways, the things you should know about your mom is that she was the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki are people who have a tailed beast inside of them. A jinchuuriki's seal weakens at two points in its life, death and child birth. Right after you were born I was about to fix her seal when a masked man interrupted us and threatened your life. I had to lose your mom's side to save you. Those few seconds were enough for the man to kidnap your mom and destroy the seal, throwing the kyuubi on a rampage in our village. The kyuubi could only be stopped through sealing it away in someone. The only ones who our capable of being a kyuubi jinchuuriki are Uzumaki's. This is where you come on. The kyuubi was sealed inside of you, Naruto" He said while looking down "I lost my life through the sealing process, where you offer your life for the seal. Kushina lost her life protecting you"

I looked down and couldn't help but feel a bit angry at dad for sealing a demon in his own son.

"You know, you almost died today, but the kyuubi is currently keeping you alive. Currently she is resurrecting you through merging with you"

"Because you are a male and she is, well, a female, alterations have to made, meaning the stronger one of you two is able to keep its gender. This means, you will be transformed into a girl" He said.

I let it all sink in and thought about it for a minute. I nodded, although feeling a bit confused about the situation.

"Will there be any other alterations?" I asked, hoping that losing my manly pride was the only thing.

"Yes, your body will get effected by the demonic chakra, which means you will end up as a half demon. You will both be separate entities because the approach the kyuubi is using is just a half merge, although you're separate entities and you're the 'leader', meaning you control the body, you will feel each other's pain, so if you die, the kyuubi does to, unless you destroy the seal" He finished.

I was about to ask him more questions when I could feel a tingling sensation starting at my feet and slowly rising up.

"It seems the kyuubi is done with the process, I guess this is goodbye for now" He said while looking down sadly.

"Just one last question" I started "Why are you here in this dimension? You should have moved on six years ago!"

He smiled at me for the last time "Well, you will find out soon, goodbye, my.. daughter" He said while waving.

I wanted to reach out to him, I didn't want to lose him again, but I was enveloped by a white light and then, darkness.

* * *

_Just can't control  
_-_-_-

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

Three ANBU could be seen racing through the now dark streets of Konoha in search for a little blond haired jinchuuriki who hasn't returned home safely yet. The ANBU were wearing a dog, cat and weasel mask, all three of them were male.

The one with the dog mask suddenly snapped his head up and headed for an alleyway. When they arrived upon the scene before them they couldn't help but gasp.

A white light with a slight reddish hue enveloped the young jinchuuriki and soon became a light beam, shooting up the sky. The light soon died out and where the once male jinchuuriki lay, was now a female version of said jinchuuriki.

The three ANBU immediately ran forward. The one with the dog mask picked her up and nodded to the other two ANBU, signaling this was indeed the jinchuuriki.

The jinchuuriki's appearance had changed quite a bit. Her blond hair was now reaching to her mid-back. Her face was more defined with a bit of baby fat left and she looked like a natural beauty. She was a few inches smaller and her clothes were even more baggy on her than before. But the feature that stood out the most were the pair of dark orange fox ears and fox tail.

The ANBU were once again jumping over the rooftops of Konoha, on their way to the hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2 Heritage Revealed

**A/N *Does a very epic spit take* HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE COUNTER! JEZUS CHRIST! LIKE I KID YOU NOT, IN 1 HOUR: 8 FOLLOWS 4 FAVORITES 2 REVIEWS AND NO, I AM NOT DONE YET, 2 AUTHOR FOLLOWS ****AND**** FAVS! LIKE HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! I love you guys already, like come here and you will get a cookie :3  
Uhm… yeah, moving on, I kind of hurried this chapter out of excitement…. It's kind of short, scratch that, it is short, but I made a kind of an omake thingy to make up for it? Ehm.. yeah… TO ZE CHAPTER! (But seriously THANK YOU!)**

**Summary: Due to the kyuubi taking pity in the young Uzumaki boy, he decides to merge with the boy to help him out in his life. This, of course, comes with a sacrifice. What you may ask? His manhood of course! Strong!Fem!Naru (maybe godlike) Good!Kyuubi Pairings undecided**

Chapter 2. Heritage Revealed

* * *

The hokage was about to gather his personal belongings for the day and head home when he suddenly felt 4 presences approaching, fast. Not even 5 seconds later three of his most loyal ANBU appeared before him with a girl gathered in one ANBU his arms. The hokage frowned.

"Dog, report" He said while looking at the dog masked ANBU. Said ANBU stepped forward with the girl gathered in his arms.

"Take a look for yourself hokage-sama" He said while nodding his head towards the girl.

The hokage took a closer look at the girl when he saw 3 whisker marks on both of her cheeks. His eyes widened.

"Naruto?" He said bewildered and ran up to the now female jinchuuriki. His eyes widened when he checked his.. ehm, her chakra signature and it was indeed hi.. hers but mixed with a bit of demonic chakra. He gathered the girl in his arms and then noticed the fox traits. He looked up at the ANBU for an explanation.

Dog cleared his throat "Well, we found him all battered and bloodied on the ground, courtesy of horrible ANBU guards who didn't do their job right, when a white light with a reddish hue enveloped him" The hokage made a mental note to hunt these ANBU down and do something about them ASAP.

"When this light died down he was in fact a she with the additional fox ears and fox tail, we think that the kyuubi may have something to do with this… scratch that, the kyuubi certainly has done something" he finished.

The hokage frowned "Bring her to the hospital and keep her under strong surveillance and assign Maiko as her nurse" he ordered "Dismissed"

"Hai hokage-sama" they said and went off to follow his orders.

The hokage nursed his head with a hand and sighed "I'm sorry Minato, I couldn't safe her this time"

* * *

Naru(to) 1st person P.O.V

I groaned as I woke up and opened my eyes to be face to face with a pretty lady with long red hair.

"Who are you?" I said while rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn. The woman suddenly jumped on me and started hugging me while squealing 'KAWAII'.

Suddenly she snapped out of it and started to cough, embarrassed "Ehm, I am the kyuubi no kitsune, but you can call me Kurama" She said. My eyes widened and I pointed at her like she had grown two heads.

"BUT YOU ARE PRETTY!" I pretty much yelled in her face. Demons weren't supposed to be pretty were they?

She chuckled while ruffling my hair "Thanks, I guess, you are quite the looker yourself" She said. Only then I remembered that I am a girl now. I looked down to my now female body.

From what I could see I didn't have any curves yet, as expected from a 6 year old. I searched around my back for my hair and felt that it ended at the middle of my back. The color was still a sunny blond but there was a red streak at the front. I trailed my hands up to my head when I touched something that wasn't there. I touched it again and I felt it through my whole body.

I heard Kuruma snort and she handed me a mirror. I looked at its reflection and spotted two fox ears on top of my head. I let out a startled shriek, dropped the mirror, and fell on my butt. Yet again did I feel something that wasn't supposed to be there.

I felt around and when I touched it the same feeling went through my body as with the ears. I looked over my shoulder to find a fox tail. I stood up and whirled around while pointing dramatically at Kuruma.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN!"

Kuruma sighed "I thought your dad explained it all to you"

I face palmed because of my stupidity "Of course! Because of the demonic chakra!"

I was startled when Kuruma started laughing which escalated in a nervous chuckle "Yeah, about that…"

I folded my arms in front of my chest and rose an eyebrow at her.

"About that… I may have added them myself…. Eheheh"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Oh look at that, time flies! It's time for you to wake up!"

"Wait… what?"

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, rubbing them while letting out a yawn. Seconds later I was tackled in my hospital bed while I heard someone squealing 'KAWAII'. Déjà vu much?

"Maiko… can't… breath.." I said to probably the only nurse in Konoha who likes me. Immediately she sprung off me while apologizing a hundred times over again.

"For now stay put while I will get the hokage ok?" I nodded and she was off.

After about 10 minutes Maiko came back with the hokage in tow. I immediately sprung off of my place and hugged him "Ojisan!" He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Hello there Naru-chan"

"So, how are you feeling?" "Oh I am fine, it's just a bit of a weird feeling being a girl" "Ok, that's great!" "Did you know that the fourth my father was?" "Ye.. Wait, WHAT did you say"

The hokage looked shocked that I knew this "I.. met him.. while I was out of it" I heard him gasp together with Maiko, who I totally forgot was there.

"Let's get back on your heritage later, for now, rest Naru-chan" he said. I nodded and went back to my hospital bed.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

After Naru fell asleep the hokage stood up and motioned for Maiko to follow him. This was, as the Nara's would say, a very troublesome situation.

When he arrived he ordered an ANBU to get the ones who were familiar with Naru's heritage.

When he arrived at his office he immediately sat down while nursing his head for an upcoming headache. He had a feeling that a certain copy-ninja was going to be late.

Just after that thought the ones he called for, Asuma and, surprisingly on time, Kakashi arrived. He motioned for them to take a seat.

He put up a sound barrier so that only the four of them got hold of this information.

"I called you three here today because of a matter involving Naru" He started but was interrupted by Asuma "Don't you mean Naruto?" "No Asuma, Naru. Kakashi would you care to explain this to Asuma" Kakashi nodded and stood up while giving the same report as he gave the hokage on that day.

"So it's the kyuubi huh? I guess we should thank it for saving the life of Naruto" "Its Naru now Asuma" "Yeah, whatever dad"

"But back to the case at hand, Naru's heritage. Well, Naru has discovered her heritage through 'meeting dad' as she said. All three of you present here are aware of this"

"So… what are we going to do now?" Asuma said

"Well… I have no idea"

* * *

**A/N As an apology for this pretty short chapter, I have written an omake of some sort, BLOOPERS *Silent cheering in the background***

* * *

Bloopers in order of appearance:

… One male stepped forward, probably the leader. He had a mix of a snarl and smirk on his face.

"GIVE US OUR SKITTLES BACK WOMAN"

-Bleep-

… She sprung out of her sleeping position and ran up to the bars keeping the two separated.

"Kit.. Hey Kit can you hear me?" She said

No answer.

She realized that her surroundings were beginning to darken and she started to curse. He was dying.

"AW HELL NO YOU LIL FUCKER, U AIN'T DYING TODAY!"

-Bleep-

… She sprung out of her sleeping position and ran up to the bars keeping the two separated.

"Kit.. Hey Kit can you hear me?" She said

No answer.

She realized that her surroundings were beginning to darken and she started to curse. He was dying.

"Damn dude, what of kind of drugs did you do?"

-Bleep-

…Oh of course, who am I? Well can't you recognize your own hokage anymore?" He said.

Gears started to turn in my head.

"Wait a second…"

"I DID MY WAITING!"

"Oh god"

"12 YEARS OF IT!"

-Bleep-

…It's a bit unreal for me to, I finally get to see you again. But I guess I will need to call you daughter soon" He said. I looked up at him.

"Have you been doing drugs?"

-Bleep-

… About that… I may have added them myself…. Eheheh"

"CRAZY FUGLY FOX LADY SAYS WHAAAAT"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS PRETTY"

"LIES WOMAN, LIEEEEEEEES"

"AT LEAST MY MOM THINK I'M SPECIAL"

"BUT YOU AIN'T"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A MOM"

"…."

"…."

"Touché"

**A/N eheheh Naruto abridged**

-Bleep-

… For now stay put while I will get the hokage ok?"

"NEVEEEEEEER"

"What?"

"#YOLOSWAG"

"What are you talking about?!"

"UNTAMEABLE!"

"Calm down!"

"THERE ARE NO RUUUUUULES"

"SIT DOWN NOW!"

"THERE'S ONE RUUUUULE"

-Bleep-

* * *

**A/N …. I don't even know what I was thinking…**


	3. Chapter 3 Academy Time!

**A/N JEZUS CHRIST YET AGAIN! What is happening to the follow en fav counter! Like seriously, I didn't expect this story to be THAT interesting! But yeah, there is already a poll up concerning pairings… kind of. I would appreciate it if you guys could take a look at that. But yeah, MOVING ON TO ZE CHAPTER (But yet again, THANK YOU)**

**Oh, and one last thing, updates may become a bit slower. Fast updates mean fast writing and I don't want it to end up very sloppy.**

**Summary: Due to the kyuubi taking pity in the young Uzumaki boy, he decides to merge with the boy to help him out in his life. This, of course, comes with a sacrifice. What you may ask? His manhood of course! Strong!Fem!Naru (maybe godlike) Good!Kyuubi Pairings undecided**

Chapter 3. Academy time!

A week after the accident dubbed as 'D-Day', ok I wish it was dubbed that but it wasn't dubbed anything special… moving on, Naru was released from the hospital after making sure she would be alright. This was very convenient seeing as the first day of the ninja academy would be starting the day after that.

Naru was currently on her way back to her apartment, when she noticed al the stares she was getting. Normally, this wouldn't be an unusual thing, but today the stares were different. She looked at a random person and noticed that familiar glint in the persons eye, but where has she seen it. Realization dawned on her when she identified it, it was the same glint that Kurama and Maiko had in their eyes when….

"Oh sh.."

"KAWAII!"

"DAMN YOU KURAMA!"

* * *

After about 10 extra minutes added to the normal 5, Naru slammed her door closed panting hard.

What. The. Fuck.

**'And kit, doesn't that feel fucking amazing?'**

'Kurama'

**'Yes?'**

'I hate you'

Naru walked towards her kitchen to search for some cup ramen, she damn well deserved that!

'I really don't understand the villagers, now that I somewhat resemble you with the whole fox ears and stuff they ADORE me, but when I was a boy, not even resembling a fox in the slightest bit, they hated me!'

She put the now filled kettle on the stove and waited for it to boil

**'Well kit, guess what'**

'Let me guess, another one of your alterations!'

**'No, actually not'**

'Then what?'

She poured the now boiled water in her cup, picked up some chopsticks and took a seat at her table

**'Well those are the alterations of the demonic chakra, yay…'**

And her face met the table

* * *

Naru 1st person P.O.V

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I did not do anything cliché like smashing it on the ground, but simply pushed the snooze button.

I took a quick shower and walked up to my closet. When I opened it I realized that it were still my old clothes, which were way to baggy now. I frowned when I noticed a package on my bed.

I walked up to it and read what was off the tag. There was only a simple 'For Naru From the hokage'. I sweat dropped at the simplicity of it but opened it anyways.

I came face to face with the most awful thing I had ever seen.

It was a frilly dress with tons of bows and glitter, but the worst of all, it was **PINK.**

I pretty much gagged.

Ok, baggy clothes it is, I will have to go shopping later.

I went back to my closet and picked out a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front of it and a pair of 3/4 dark orange shorts and placed my goggles around my neck. I had to make a hole in the pants because of my tail.

'Stupid Kurama'

**'Love you to kit'**

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally reached the academy. Because of the villagers who now adore me, I was almost late, seeing they kind of held me back every time I passed them.

I walked up to a swing under a tree, not feeling in the mood to mingle with the other kids.

I started to investigate the group for potential friends, or just people who look nice enough. I could already see a group of girly girls forming who were gossiping… about boys? They are 6 and 7 years old, why would you want to talk about boys?!

**'It's a female thing kit, you will get it later on in your life… I hope so at least'**

I rolled my eyes at that, the faith she had in me, just wow.

Next I inspected the boys. Pretty much what you would expect from a boy, playing games that make you pretty dirty. Then there were these 2 of to the side who were lounging under a tree looking at the sky. One was eating a bag of chips and was a bit 'bigger' then the rest of the boys, and the other was close to dozing off.

Somewhere of to another side a boy stood under another tree. He was currently looking at said tree, I couldn't see why though. He had a jacket with a big collar, big enough to hide the lower half of his face. He also had a pair of glasses on.

When I was about to inspect the others something or someone rammed into me and I fell backwards of the swing. I looked up to see a little white dog sitting on top of my stomach.

"Hey Akamaru!" Someone yelled and the little dog perked up. I looked up to find a boy with red triangles on either side of his cheeks.

"Ehm, sorry about Akamaru, I don't know what he thought there" He apologized while motioning for the dog, now identified as Akamaru, to get of me.

"It's okay" I mumbled while pulling myself up when a hand was positioned in front of my face.

I looked up to see it was the boy his hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I brushed the dirt of my pants when I saw him staring at me. I followed his stare and found that it rested on my fox ears. I suddenly felt embarrassed and got my goggles and put them on top of my ears. He snapped out of his stare and, well, stopped staring.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba" He said

"Uzumaki Naru at your service!" I chirped back happily

* * *

After meeting Kiba, the classes started. It was a mess.

People wouldn't shut the hell up, words of Kurama, so when our sensei came in he became angry and used something called a 'big head no justu' or something like that.

After everybody had settled down, I had a place next to the window, we started a round of introducing. It was just a simple name, likes and dislikes thing, nothing to fancy. But, of course, Kurama was 'rating' my introduction….

"I am Uzumaki Naru, future hokage"

**'That sounds so bratty'**

"I like ramen, Kurama-chan"

**'CHAN? I AM THE FEARED KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! CALL ME KURAMA-SAMA INSTEAD! OR EVEN BETTER, KURAMA, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!'**

"and Oji-san"

**'Have we forgotten the dress incident already?'**

Shudder

"I dislike having to wait 3 minutes for the ramen to cook"

**'SAY YOU HATE PERVERTS!'**

'Why?'

**'JUST DO IT!'**

"And perverts"

**'Now you can have an awesome back story'**

'But that's lying Kurama-chan'

**'THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS! KURAMA THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!'**

'Whatever Kura-chan'

I inwardly smirked when I heard her go on a rampage because of my little nickname, I guess this isn't so bad.

* * *

Of course, my content was short lived. I had to put my goggles around my neck or off, I wasn't allowed to keep it on my head.

Ridiculous.

I could hear Kurama cackling evilly in my mind while she muttered something about 'revenge' and 'karma' when I situated my goggles back around my neck. Immediately the whole classroom started muttering when they saw my fox ears.

I sighed and stood up and got my fox tail out of my pants, I had decided to do that after I met Kiba because my pants were baggy enough to cover it up. Not seconds later I was bombarded with questions and I sat back down in my seat, totally embarrassed.

* * *

After Iruka-sensei, that's our sensei's name by the way, calmed the class down, he started to explain what we were going to do this year and the upcoming years. He also talked about something called kunoichi classes, and that all the girls had to follow this, but he didn't go into detail about this.

Soon it was already lunchtime. I went to the same spot under the tree and ate my bento in silence. I ignored all the whispers and gossip that went around about me.

When we were back in the classroom we started to learn a bit about the history of the village, it was pretty boring. After about an hour or 2 the boys were allowed to go home but the girls were now going to kunoichi classes.

It was hell.

Basically, it was a class full of girly things. The first thing we did, after introductions, was flower arranging. Sure, it was easy and all but it was boring and girly as hell.

After that awful hour full of girly stuff, I made a straight beeline for the hokage tower.

I was not a happy little girl.

So when I pretty much barged into his office and demanded to miss out on kunoichi classes he said no.

NO!

And guess what he said after that.

'You will thank me later'

Yeah right.

* * *

"But oji-san!" I was still begging after 15 minutes.

He shook his head "You know, you really resemble your mother"

I perked up at the mentioning of my family "About my heritage, do you have a picture of mom?"

He nodded and opened one of his drawers and shuffled through them until he found said picture. I walked forward and he handed me the picture.

On the picture were my mom and dad. My mom had beautiful long red hair and she looked pregnant. I liked the look of long hair and realized I wanted it to look like that. My dad looked the same as I met him, except for his clothes, he was wearing the hokage's robe in this picture.

I looked back up at the current hokage after pocketing the picture.

"Do you have anything else about my family?"

He nodded yet again "You have a lot to inherent as yours, but for now I can only give you your Uzumaki inheritance" I nodded "I want to wait with your Namikaze inheritance until a chuunin exam where you will participate in"

* * *

After he explained everything about my inheritance he told me what I was currently going to inherit. It mainly consisted of Uzumaki clan secrets and justu's, but there was one thing that got my attention.

I inherited a butt load of money.


	4. Chapter 4 A look in the inheritance I

**A/N Welcome back peeps. Currently, the poll has 4 votes: 3x no and 1x yes. Want to know what the question is? Go look for yourself. I am so evil. But yeah, this chapter isn't that full of shits and giggles, it's pretty serious. ON TO ZE CHAPTER!**

**Summary: Due to the kyuubi taking pity in the young Uzumaki boy, he decides to merge with the boy to help him out in his life. This, of course, comes with a sacrifice. What you may ask? His manhood of course! Strong!Fem!Naru (maybe godlike) Good!Kyuubi Pairings undecided**

Chapter 4. A look in the inheritance I

Song: Higurashi – Dear you

* * *

After the boring part of signing the papers for my inheritance, to be well.. inherited, Oji-san said that everything would be transported to my apartment.

I was currently taking the long way around to Ichiraku's, since people still seemed to love me, for my daily fill or ramen when I realized that they didn't know that I am a girl now… well, shit.

This was going to be awkward.

So when I arrived I was surprised to know that they actually had been informed and that today's fill was on the house.

GO ICHIRAKU!

* * *

I slammed my apartment door closed, yet again. The mob of people had spotted me and actually went as far as chasing me around.

'Kurama'

**'What kit?'**

'Is there a way to kind of block the... stuff or something… what is it actually'

**'Take a seat kit this will take a while of explaining'**

I nodded outwardly and took a seat at my table when I noticed a rather big scroll taking up the space on the table. This scroll was sealed with an Uzumaki symbol

'I guess that is my inheritance'

**'Indeed, but let's explain your 'alteration' first. What you are hating so bad is what is called an attraction level. When someone is born you automatically get different kinds of the levels on several, well, levels. You have different kind of levels like a smart level and height level. But back to the level we are talking about, attraction. Demonic chakra tends to mess with these levels but this is a rare occurrence and you had the luck to get this occurrence. In a sense the chakra heightened your attraction level to an abnormally high level that the hate towards you was pretty much wiped away. As you may have noticed, these levels are stronger towards adults because there levels are already fully developed. So.. congratulations! When you grow up, you will pretty much be irresistible!'**

I groaned while slamming my head on the table repeatedly.

'Kura-chan, please say you can do something about this'

**'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, IT'S KURAMA THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!'**

'Fine, Kuruma the destroyer of worlds, please say you can do something about it'

**'That's better. You see I can actually do something about it kit'**

'AND YOU NEVER DID SOMETHING!'

**'It was fun seeing you get chased around!'**

'JUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT'

I pretty much shut her off now and hoped she could do something about it.

I lifted my now aching head of the table and looked back at the scroll. I stood up and carried the scroll towards my bedroom, seeing this scroll was massive and I needed space… naah, I am just lazy and wanted comfort.

I plopped down on my bed and lay the scroll in front of me. I tried to peel the seal of off it but it wouldn't budge.

**'You need to use your blood'**

'WHY ARE YOU BACK ALREADY!?'

**'I have already done the necessary things'**

I grumbled and took her advice for granted. I bit my thumb, hard, and got a little wound, just enough for at least 1 drop of blood**. **I let the drop fall onto the seal. The seal glowed for a second and then went back to its normal form.

When I tried to peel the seal of this time, it actually worked.

I opened the scroll and was met with another seal.

**'Put a bit of your chakra into that seal'**

I did what she said, with her help of course, seeing as I didn't know how to mold chakra properly yet and the same thing happened as with the first seal. Not seconds later a whole stack of smaller scrolls lay in front of me, all labeled with different colors.

I picked one of the top, a green one, opened it and unlocked the seal.

I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Stacks of money came out of it and I couldn't help but gape at the massive amount of it.

**'Damn kit, that's a LOT of money'**

I gathered the money back on a neat pile, seeing as how the quantity of the money was so big it knocked the original pile over, and resealed it with yet again the help of Kurama.

I looked back at the pile when I noticed there were more green labeled scrolls. I counted them and came out on a grand total of **10** scrolls! 10 whole scrolls filled with so much money!

I decided to separate the scrolls by color. There were the green ones, already identified as the ones with money, the blue ones, each blue scroll had a letter printed on them so Kurama assumed it were jutsu scrolls, the red ones, the yellow ones, the purple ones, the black ones and one lone orange.

I picked the orange one first, well, because it's orange!

When I opened it I had to hold back a sob. It was a letter from my mom.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means I have died. You have probably only inherited my side and not your dads. I don't know if you are aware of your dads heritage yet, so I will not go into detail about it._

_I don't have a lot of time so it may go a bit fast ok?_

_First the scrolls, if you haven't opened the other scrolls yet, this is what they mean:_

_Red: Weapons  
I have a few weapons I wanted to leave behind for you, said weapons are in those scrolls with their instructions._

_Yellow: Taijutsu  
These are taijutsu scrolls, several are from the clan and one is my own._

_Green: Money  
Well… be prepared, it's a lot. I inherited the whole Uzumaki clans fortune so yeah…_

_Blue: Ninjutsu  
These are ninjutsu scrolls. Yet again the most are Uzumaki clan secrets and several are my own._

_Purple: Clan history  
I had a suspicion you really wanted to know about our clan history so here you go!_

_Black: Fuinjutsu  
Our clan was very proficient in fuinjutsu back in the day so I hope you will be able to pick that up._

_Last but not least, don't forget this:_

_We love you._

_-Uzumaki Kushina_

* * *

By the end of the scroll I was crying.

When I blinked to try and get the tears out of my eyes I was suddenly back with Kurama. I immediately sprung in to her and started to cry again full force.

"It's ok kit, let it all out"

"Why!? Why me, god damnit!"

I cried even more if possible and could pretty much feel my heart hurt.

"Why am I alone!?"

I could feel Kurama's grip getting tighter.

"It's ok kit, I am here for you"

After about 10 minutes my body wouldn't let me cry anymore, and I wouldn't let myself cry anymore either. I wiped away the remaining tears on my face and took a deep breath.

"Can I go back now Kura-chan"

She nodded, not even bothered with the nickname anymore.

* * *

When I was back on my bed I noticed the sun was setting, so I headed to my kitchen to make myself some food, meaning cup ramen.

While the water was boiling I headed back to my room to get a scroll to read. I picked up a purple one, being curious about the history of the clan just like my mom thought.

It was quite interesting how Uzushio was build and how they made use of fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan wasn't the only clan in Uzushio but they were all killed during the attack. The scroll says that there were Uzumaki's who survived the attack but this knowledge is still unknown.

After eating the ramen, I put the scroll back on the pile and jumped onto the roof of my apartment.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the light breeze and hummed a tune.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
(where are you now, what are you doing?)_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
(Are you in this endless sky?)_

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
(I realized for the first time)_

_Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
(I've lost the thing that have filled my heart until now)_

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
(How much you supported me)_

_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto  
(How much you made me smile)_

_Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa  
(That I'd lost them)_

_Totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
(Was too much to consider)_

_Torimodosou to hisshi ni  
(Even though I struggled so desperately)_

_Te wo nobashite mogaku keredo  
(To reach out my hand and take them back)_

_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai  
(Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not)_

_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
(My chest tightened by loneliness and despair)_

_Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo  
(My heart felt like it would break)_

_Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
(But your smiling face remained in my memories)_

_Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru  
(Always encouraging me)_

_Mou ichido ano kori ni modorou  
(Let's return to those days once more)_

_Kondo wa kitto daijoubu  
(I know it will be alright this time)_

_Itsumo soba de waratteiyou  
(Always smiling at your side)_

_Anata no sugu soba de  
(Close by your side)_

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
(where are you now, what are you doing?)_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
(Are you in this endless sky?)_

_Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?  
(Will you smile for me like always)_

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru  
(Right now, it's all I continue to ask for)_


	5. Chapter 5 A look in the inheritance II

**A/N Over 50+ followers already! WOOP WOOP! Also, I want to welcome some people, if they are here at least, from deviantart! I posted the first chapter on deviant to get some advice there too ^_^ But yeah, ON TO ZE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5 A look in the inheritance II

* * *

I groaned as I heard the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. I was so tempted to go all cliché on it and smash it in the wall or something, but that would mean I would have to buy a new one.

**'Hey kit, remember, you are rich now'**

I didn't need to hear it twice and now the clock lay broken in pieces on the ground. I let out a content sigh and finally bothered to open my eyes.

I did my morning rituals quickly and went back to the pile of scrolls to take a few to the academy to read.

'Kurama any advice for a good scroll?'

**'Why not take a look at one red scroll, a blue one and a yellow one'**

I nodded inwardly and picked up a red scroll. I opened up this one first, seeing that there would be a weapon inside. I put a bit of my chakra in the seal and this was shortly followed by a poof.

Laying in front of me was a very neat katana. It had a burnt orange hilt with a fox on it. The fox was mad of little gems, the fox itself was made of orange gems and the eyes were red. The blade was a shining silver, looking as if it was made just a few seconds ago.

I could hear Kurama whistle, obviously impressed with the katana.

Next to the katana lay another scroll. I picked said scroll up and opened it to be met with the instructions for the sword and a fighting style called, who would guess it, dance of the fire foxes.

I sweat dropped at the cliché. I picked up the instructions and sealed the sword back in the original scroll and went back to the pile and chose a random blue and yellow scroll. I put these into my bag and noticed that I had only 5 minutes left to go to school.

In almost 10 seconds I was outside and running down the streets of Konoha. I noticed that people weren't looking at me like I was the cutest thing since puppies and kittens. I even noticed some people glaring again.

'Thanks Kura-chan'

* * *

With 5 seconds left I stormed into the class room and went to my seat next to the window.

When I looked to my right I saw a different person sitting next to me. It was a girl and she seemed very shy, seeing she was looking down at her lap and twiddling her fingers. When she looked up at me and saw me staring at her she squeaked and looked down at her lap again with a now red face. I noticed that her eyes were really pale and held no pupils. She also had short midnight blue hair.

When I hear Iruka-sensei started talking I snapped my head back to the front of the class. He announced that we would be trying out to throw shuriken for the first time, wooden ones of course.

* * *

I had to wait for a while, seeing I was one of the last ones because of my last name and you had to throw 5 shuriken which took an awful lot of time for most kids since they were nervous. I took this time to look at the yellow scroll to look which taijutsu style I picked.

I opened the scroll and was met with a taijutsu style called waves of the whirlpool. I liked this cliché name because it remembered me of Uzushio, seeing it was surrounded by 'whirlpools'. It wasn't actually totally surrounded with whirlpools but a genjutsu which was held up by seals, making it unbreakable. Only the people of Uzushio knew where the actual whirlpools lay, making it a very good first line of defense.

But back to the taijutsu style. This taijutsu style was a style that was all about swift, round and flexible movements. It was ranked with a B because there was factor which made this a difficult and critical style. The use of pressure points. This was of course very difficult seeing that your target would of course move, so you had to predict what move your enemy made.

I knew one thing for sure, I wanted to learn this style.

I was about to read further into it, when I heard my name being called. I stood up and put the scroll in my bag.

Iruka-sensei handed me the 5 wooden shuriken and pointed at the target I had to shoot them at. I saw that the target didn't have a lot of holes or dents in it from previous uses, seeing most of them missed. This gave me a burst of confidence to at least hit the target.

**'Ok kit, I am going to give you a few hints here'**

I nodded inwardly and waited for the instructions.

**'First of all, take 1 shuriken into your throwing hand and weigh it'**

I placed the shuriken into my right hand and noticed it was very light.

** 'Now do a test throw with your arm without throwing the actual shuriken'**

I did this but noticed that the shuriken almost slipped out of my grip.

**'If it slipped a bit you have put enough force into it. Now stretch your arm and close your left eye to aim where your hand should stop for a successful throw'**

I did this and aligned my hand with the center.

**'Now try to throw it while keeping all these things in your mind'**

I nodded inwardly and threw my shuriken. It went into to target board with a thunk.

Out of the six lines, the first being the center, I hit the third, above the middle.

**'Pretty good for your first try, this time try to put a little less force behind it'**

I did what Kurama said and threw the shuriken with a little less force. This time I hit in between the third and second ring underneath the center.

**'Now try with just a tiny bit more force and you will get close to perfect. These last three tries you will do on your own'**

I threw the third shuriken and hit the second ring above the center. I threw the fourth one and hit the second ring underneath the center.

I took a deep breath and went over all the points Kurama said for my last throw. I threw the shuriken and it hit the board with a thunk. I looked up at couldn't help but let a grin spread over my face.

Center.

I could just feel people gaping. My grin widened when I went over to the board to get out my shuriken and realized that the best throw from the others was the fourth ring.

But of course, they didn't have the help of a demon fox.

* * *

When everybody stopped gaping and the next person was called up, I noticed the shy looking girl sitting alone under a tree. I decided it was time to make a friend. I picked up my bag and walked over to her.

She looked up when she heard my footsteps and I smiled at her. When I was in front of her I stuck out my hand "Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naru!".

She sat there for a minute but eventually took my hand and shook it "I… I am H..Hyuuga Hinata" she said while stuttering.

I sat down next to her and we started up a basic conversation with each other with questions like 'What do you like' 'Do you have any hobby's' and 'Do you have any dreams'. Hinata kept stuttering but I noticed that at the end of our conversation she stuttered a little less. But only a little bit.

* * *

After school I went straight back to my house, wanting to know more about my heritage.

I got the 3 scrolls out of my bag and headed back to my bedroom. I put the red and yellow scroll aside because they were awesome, and got the blue scroll since I hadn't checked that one out yet.

I looked at the scroll and noticed that there was the letter B printed on it. I opened the scroll and came face to face with a jutsu called 'Elemental Fox'. I sweat dropped at the name seeing it was another fox themed thing.

This jutsu was written down as a B-Rank but the rank could change with what element you use.

It says that you make a little fox out of your elemental chakra which then runs to your opponent and latches onto him. When the fox latches onto the opponent it will 'explode' and the elemental chakra will deal major damage. The easiest elements are water and earth, the elements who deal the most damage are fire and lightning and the element that is the hardest to use with the jutsu is wind.

I had a gut feeling that my element would of course be wind.

I put this scroll to the side when…

**'OH OH KIT! We should totally become a fox themed super hero like batman but instead of batman… FOXMAN… or foxwoman seeing you're a female and stuff.. but whatever! We should totally make a tag team or something like you can be 'batman' and I can be 'Robin' and stuff and..'**

'Who the hell is batman?'

**'Well it's this superhero in the world of the viewers and..'**

BOOM

'What the hell was that!'

_'I am the almighty writer!'_

'Am I the only one that is confused?'

_'Probably… but ehm… moving on to why I came here! KURAMA! YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL, THAT'S A NO NO!'_

I looked over at Kurama who was crying anime tears

**'I'M SORRY WRITER-SAMA!'**

_'You better be!'_

With that the so called 'writer-sama' suddenly flew up into the air while farting a rainbow

'What did just happen?'

**A/N I just had to do that… don't judge me tyvm**

After that weird interruption I went on and decided to look through some more scrolls when I realized what Kurama said.

'Tag team? How can we be a tag team when your inside of me?'

I blinked and I was inside the 'seal' with Kurama again.

"Well you see kit, there is actually a way to summon me in fox form to help you out in battle"

I nodded, liking that idea

"It will kind of work like a summoning contract, you sign a document" She now materialized said document out of thin air "with your blood and just like the summoning jutsu you will be able to summon me, easy as that!"

I nodded "Sure, I will sign that contract"

She started to cheer "YES! Now we can really be like batm.."

The air around us made some rumbling sounds

"I mean now we can really be like foxman and… fox?"

The rumbling stopped like nothing had ever happened

"Well whatever Kura-chan, let's sign that contract!"

She nodded and handed me the contract. I bit my thumb and wrote my name with my blood and put a thumb print in the box required. Kurama nodded and I handed her the contract back.

"Ok kit I am going to send you back and I want you to try and summon me, these are the hand seals for the summoning jutsu" She said while showing me the hand seals. I nodded and remembered the seals.

When I blinked I was back in my room again.

I went through the hand seals a few times to make sure I did it right and when I got them down I tried the summoning jutsu out.

3 seconds later a little poof of smoke appeared and the most adorable fox sat before me.

I grinned inwardly and I could see Kurama getting uncomfortable.

I jumped towards the little one-tailed fox and enveloped her in a bear hug

"KAWAII!"

"DAMNIT KIT!"

"FEEL MY PAIN WOMAN, FEEEEL IT!"


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

**A/N First of all:  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN… GOMEN! Im so sorry for this late update but a lot of shit happened and yeah… I'm a back again, I hope so at least.  
Second of all:  
OVER 100 FOLLOWS LIKE WHAT PEOPLE CAN I JUST GIVE YOU A GROUPHUG THANK YOU VERY MUCH…. and I am getting a lot of positive reviews like, wow. Just like.. idek. I'M JUST HAPPY OK… -awkward coughing- okaaaaay.. So ehm yeah about reviews, could you guys please give some suggestions for the pairing (SYK I decided through the poll it is not going to be a CRA) so yeah… I say that a lot… but whatever (LIKE SRSLY I AM SO DAMN HAPPY ABSJNAHSKKDL)  
Third of all:  
About the whole fourth wall thing in the last chapter, I got some comments about that and I will assure you now, it will probably never happen again it was an onetime thing seeing I was incredibly bored and that happened… sorry?**

**But yeah.. ON TO ZE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6. Meeting

* * *

After Naru became 7 year old, something happened to a child in her class. A normally very happy kid who was always raving about his older brother was 'sick' for a whole week and when he came back he was suddenly very moody and broody.

We were informed about this the day before he came back. His whole clan was slaughtered by someone, we didn't get informed who, and he was the only supposedly survivor. His name? Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

As I ran into the classroom, being a bit late, the first thing I heard were squeals. I covered my sensitive fox ears and looked at the source of this awful sound.

There. Girls were surrounding someone and cooing how cool he is.

I walked up to the group of shrieking banshees when I saw who they were adoring.

It was the Uchiha kid.

I couldn't understand the fact that they would adore him even more _after_ his whole clan was killed. It's not like you suddenly become 10x hotter or something. I never understood girls and their ways, seeing I was still a little bit of a boy in mind.

Anyways, I shrugged and walked up to my seat next to Hinata, seemingly the only girl besides me who was not fangirling. We exchanged a 'Hello' and a 'How are you?' and started doing our own things.

I got a purple scroll out of my bag and started reading. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Hinata was reading a book about herbs.

A few minutes later, Iruka came walking in and immediately used his 'Big head no jutsu'. Probably because of the fangirls.

* * *

Hinata and I had become pretty good friends through the year, and we decided to train a little together too. She was a great help with my taijutsu style, seeing I didn't really knew where a lot of pressure points are.

She being a Hyuuga and all, had to know at least the basics about the human body and its functions, so she helped me brush up on that topic.

Hinata also needed some help from me.

Her father was a very strict man, and he expected the best of the best from Hinata, seeing she would be the heir of the Hyuuga clan some day. Hinata wanted to prove herself, but this was very hard, since her training regime wasn't all that sufficient. She wanted to brush up on endurance and her fighting skills.

I made her a training regime for our training sessions, and let me tell you, it wasn't an easy one. This was because Kurama decided to butt in a few time and give some 'suggestions'.

For me it was quite easy, but Hinata was struggling a bit at first but adapted quite fast. Each time we both got used to the regime enough, Kurama decided to force me to change it to something harder.

This went on and on until Kurama decided we had enough endurance to start with weights to increase our speed.

But this regime was only endurance.

For the fighting skills regime, I became a walking target dummy. And let me tell you, it _hurts_, really bad.

Kurama started to cackle evilly the first time, but when I glared her way she said this was also good training for me.

Stupid fox.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

2,5 years later, a now 9 year old Naru was currently practicing with some shuriken and kunai while doing the leaf sticking exercise. A few feet away, a little one-tailed fox was watching her progress while laying under a tree, almost dozing off.

Kurama had decided to take Naru under her wing and train her. Seeing she had some demonic chakra of her own now, she decided to teach her how to use it.

But why would she let Naru practice with shuriken and kunai instead of other chakra exercises who may be of help?

Well, my friend, demonic chakra is very hard to control and her 9 year old body would pretty much 'explode', as Kurama informed her as if this was a daily occurrence, because of the strength behind this chakra. She would at least have to wait until the age of 12 or more, depending on her growth.

So, Kurama decided to make sure she controlled her normal chakra just fine to make sure it would not interfere in the future with her demonic chakra training.

But why would she make her practice with shuriken and kunai?

Well, because she is a sadistic little fox.

* * *

Naru 1st person P.O.V

I groaned when I flung another shuriken and the leaf, that was previously sticking to my forehead, fluttered down. I walked over to the target and pulled my shuriken out. When I was about to walk back I got the most amazing idea ever, well, in my eyes at least.

I turned around and flung the shuriken towards Kurama, missing her by an inch, and now she was wide awake cursing like a sailor.

**'WHAT THE HELL KIT!'**

I just ignored her and lazily walked over to her and plopped down next to her.

"So… what is up next"

I looked down at the little fox and I could just see her smirk

**'Weeeell kit, seeing you were so nice to me just a few seconds ago, I will give you the easiest thing on the list'**

I smiled inwardly, she is having mercy on me

**'Go ahead and meditate while sticking to a tree upside-down'**

My smile faltered and I send her deathly glare. I stood up and turned around to face the tree while walking slowly up it. I could hear Kurama mutter something like 'oblivious' and 'innocent'.

When I came to the first branch that was sturdy enough to stand on, I walked onto it and took a seating position while using my chakra to stick to the tree and slowly went a bit lower until I was hanging upside-down. I closed my eyes and used my chakra to check my surroundings.

Kurama told me that the Uzumaki clan had several special 'bloodlines' as you could call it. Some Uzumaki's were really good sensors and others had blood that could 'heal' you. My mom also had something called 'chakra chains', and she thinks that I will have at least one of these things since I am from the 'main branch' as you would call it.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a presence nearing the field we were training in. I cracked my eye open to notify Kurama but she already caught on.

**'Just go on with training kit, it's nothing to worry about, it's someone around your age'**

'Kurama, that _is_ a problem, remember that I am supposed to act like the 'dead-last''

**'There is ****_that_**** thing… good luck because ****_she_**** is almost here'**

I groaned inwardly. Great, a fangirl. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar girl walking onto the training field. I jumped out of the tree, trying to be stealthy.

I failed.

I pretty much fell out of the tree and landed on my head. The girl noticed me and ran over to me.

"Hey are you ok?"

I waved my hand to dismiss her and she took a step back while I stood up

"High healing rate" I told her while taking in her appearance. She had brown hair, done up in two buns and she had what looked like a scroll on her hip. She didn't look like the normal fangirl…

"So.. what are you doing all the way out to this training field?" She asked me

"It's quiet here and it's a great place to train in privacy and for free, seeing this is an abandoned field and you have to pay for the others if you don't have an official genin team"

I could see her smile widen

"So you are not a fan girl?"

I snorted while laughing "Not even close"

Her smile was now a full blown grin "Finally! Someone who takes being a kunoichi serious!"

"So you aren't a fan girl either!?" I pretty much squeaked out of excitement. She nodded vigorously.

"My name is Uzumaki Naru!" I chirped happily

"Hayashi Tenten" She said

* * *

After introducing ourselves I learned what that scroll was for. She wants to be a weapon specialist and maybe even surpass Tsunade of the sannin in strength. Of course, I told her my dream of being the hokage, and she said that she would support all the way through. One thing was great about Tenten, she never said anything about my fox like appearance, and when I asked about it she thought it was cool.

Cool!

She is the first person, besides maybe Hinata, to not find it strange and stuff. She even found Kurama adorable, who by the way started to rant she was not cute. Of course Tenten couldn't hear her because she was talking to me with a mind link.

After getting to know each other a bit we decided to do a little taijutsu spar, but Kurama forced me to stick a leaf to my forehead while sparring.

Sadistic. Fox.

When we started sparring I noticed Tenten could actually pack a very good punch, they hurt a lot! I didn't want to use 'Waves of the Whirlpool' yet, seeing I could totally fuck it up, so I decided to keep it to swift and round movements, and not the pressure point aspect which made the style a whole.

After about 5 minutes I gave up, seeing I was not fast enough yet and I was tired because of the leaf sticking exercise. I totally collapsed on the spot and pretty much died. Well, not really, but it sure felt like it. Tenten started to laugh, seeing my face looked ridiculous and I could pass of as a heavy breathing dog, and soon we were both on the ground laughing.

I let a smile spread over my face when our laughter subdued

I made a friend, a good one at that.

* * *

**Omake time ^3^**

* * *

Today was the day known as 'valentine's day'. It apparently was a day for people who were a couple to have an excuse to go all 'smoochy woochy'.

Let me tell you, I don't like this day.

So when I went to the academy and saw Sasuke getting bombarded with his fangirls, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad.

My prayers became reality when Iruka came in and said we were going to make something known as 'Valentine's cards'.

I couldn't help but to cackle evilly.

Kurama decided to ruin my fun with a certain demonic chakra alteration.

You remember the whole attraction level right? Well, when Kurama subdued it to a somewhat normal level, she got control of it. This meant that she could decide when it would lessen or increase.

So while I was oblivious to the now cackling fox on top of my head, she decided to alter the level to something higher.

So when I was suddenly surrounded by pretty much all of the boys of our class, I did a double take.

I looked around looking for Hinata, my lifeline, but she was nowhere in sight.

Eventually, Iruka decided to start the assignment. I decided to make a card for Hinata, because I didn't like anyone else and she is the only friend that I have here.

After a while, the whole class finished making its cards and we all gave them to Iruka, who said we would receive them after the break.

As soon as we were allowed to leave I rushed to Hinata and dragged her outside to the tree we lunched under.

I started to hide behind her, seeing that Kurama was still holding up the factor. This didn't stop my newly acquired fanboys, and they were standing as close as possible. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw that the damn Uchiha was not in the group, but when I looked at him sitting further away surrounded by his own fans, I noticed he was looking at me.

'Kurama'

**'Yes?'** I could hear the smugness in her voice

'Please don't say that you included _him_'

The only thing I heard from her was an evil chuckle.

After the break was over, we received our cards.

Everybody at least received one card. They were given out on alphabetic order so I was one of the last ones.

When Hinata received my card she smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

Eventually the Uchiha was called up and every fangirl started to squeal for some reason. He received a butt load of cards.

I cackled a bit, forgetting my own fanboy problem.

After that it was my turn, and I was slightly surprised to see a whole pile waiting for me. I picked up the pile, almost letting everything fall, and my face flushed out of embarrassment.

After everyone got their designated cards we were allowed to open them.

My face flushed again because of some of the messages. We are 9 and 10 years old for god's sake!

After I opened them all, I noticed that there were only three boys who didn't give me one. An Aburame, Akamichi and Nara. I smiled gratefully in their direction.

But only then did I halt everything I was doing. If they were the only three who didn't give me one then…

I looked through my pile of cards and there it lay. I even got one from the Uchiha.

'Kurama'

**'Yes my ****_lovely_**** host'**

'I. Will. Kill. You.'

And from that day on, I decided that I _hated_ valentine's day.


End file.
